carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeratul
'Zeratul & Raynor '''is the co-op episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot The episode starts with Jim Raynor happily hopping around whilst raining marines he summoned. On the other hand, Zeratul is shown reading a map to locate Xel'naga three relics with the use of his prophetic vision. He embarks on safari adventure via jeep. Wearing a adventurer's hat, he stops by the first mark, while pink zerg and blue terran are running amok in the battlefield, ignoring the prelate's investigation. Zeratul digs up the spot just a foot away from his stopover and recovers a relic. A passed-out mutalisk lands on his jeep. The dark templar drives his jeep again to continue the salvage of a second relic, being chased by an ultralisk. He runs over a zergling, roach and locust (which he uses windshield wiper to get rid of the blocking zerg), even useless Jim. He docks by the bush where the second Xel'naga relic is hidden. He catches it with a bug net, and he writes on his checklist about the allocation. Passing by a hellbat flaming at the daring roach, Zeratul drives his jeep while an ultralisk continues to chase him. He stops again by dramatic ghost and reaper firing at drone. He simply finds a third relic floating on open field. Suddenly, an enormous Avatar construct shows up behind him, and an ultralisk bangs its head from behind before passing out. Zeratul then catapults a net to trap the construct into stasis. He presses the red button, summoning three of Zoraya's void rays to reduce the construct into ashes. As he obtains three Xel'naga relics, he is able to summon his own Avatar, called Avatar of Form. The construct casts psionic gale onto swarm of pink zerg. This ability causes them pulverized and explodes. Characters * Zeratul * Jim Raynor * Marines * Overlord * Hydralisks * Siege tank * Ultralisk * Corruptors * Roaches * Zerglings * Marauder * Locust * Viking * Hellbat * Ghost * Reaper * Drone * Xel'naga construct ** Avatar of Form Trivia * This is the first new co-op episode in StarCrafts ''series to be not part of episode count since "Kerrigan & Karax". * This is the second co-op episode in the series whose one of the commanders isn't important in the entire episode, first was Swann in "Dehaka & Swann". * This is the first Co-op episode in the series without any hybrid character, as well as the only one red-teamed antagonist. * "Weren't they already?" subtitle under "Become friends" on the intro part is a reference to Jim Raynor and Zeratul's friendship which had already begun in original ''StarCraft ''storyline. * This is the first time locust appears in the episode without its maker swarm host. ** Ironically, Zeratul killing the locust accidentally is a reference to their moment at the end of "A StarCrafts Carol" when that locust was Tiny Tim. In-game References * This episode may be based on the co-op mission "Cradle of Death". * Zeratul's jeep is a parody of his ability in co-op campaign, void seeker, which he summons to transport into target location. * Zeratul launches a net from his truck to disable the enemy construct, referencing its ability Stasis Ward. Cultural References * The theme of this episode is based on popular safari adventures in the media, one of which is ''Jambo Safari. ** Also, "Relic Get" is based on quest objectives mostly in action-adventure games such as The Legend of Zelda, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, ''etc. The music playing after an item is obtained refers to the cliché sound effect when a playable character gets a quest item. * Zeratul's jeep being chased by Ultralisk, including the mirror part, is a parody of ''Jurassic Park. * Zeratul summoning Avatar of Form is a parody of ''Shaman King ''where the shaman has an ability to unleash their ghost companion in battle moments, even using shamanic mediums in order to power up their spirit. Video Category:Episode Category:Co-op Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes